


The Voice of the Parking Lot

by Killianjones11298



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianjones11298/pseuds/Killianjones11298





	1. Day 1

Monica had the same routine every morning when getting up for work. Get up, have coffee, shower and have breakfast in the car.

When she got to work she always parked in the same spot. Everyone did. It just became a sort of routine for everyone to park in the same spot every morning. Monica’s space was pretty much bang smack in the middle of the car park. 

Her routine this morning was changed slightly, however, when it came to parking. As she approached the parking lot; Queen and Bowie’s Under Pressure blaring from the speakers, the gate that normally opened automatically for the workers didn't open. 

She turned down the music and looked around to see if there was anyone nearby to help. She couldn't see anyone so proceeded to get out of her car and look for a help button on the intercom of the gate.

Monica found the button and pressed it, waiting for something to happen. The sound of a phone ringing came from the little speaker on the silver box.

It was answered by a man on the other side.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hi there, sorry to bother you but the gate doesn't seem to be working. It didn't open when I drove up to it.”

“Oh, sorry about that. I’ll just open the gate manually for you. Tell me if it opens, will you?”

“Sure.”

Monica waited a few seconds and the gate began to open. 

“Yep, thats it now. Thank you, sir.”

“John. Call me John.”

John cringed at his statement. He sounded like he was trying to do an impersonation of James Bond. John could see Monica through his CCTV camera. She was beautiful. He fell in love with her voice straight away.

Monica was slightly surprised at the man introducing himself. 

“Thank you, John. Have a nice day!”

She began to walk back to her car when she heard the man calling her back.

“Wait, wait ma’am?”

“Yes?”

“I uh… I didn't catch your name?

“Monica. Monica Reyes.”

“You work here Monica?”

“Yeah. Take it you do to?” Monica replied with a hunt of sarcasm in her voice.

John laughed, taking the sarcasm light heartedly.

“Yeah, stuck in this box all day.” 

Monica laughed and John smiled happily, feeling proud that he managed to make her laugh.

“Well, I’d better let you get to work. Maybe hear from you tomorrow if this gate isn't fixed. See ya, Monica!”

“Haha, bye John!”

Monica got into her car and sat thinking for a second. She seemed to get on really well with that John. Maybe she would just ring him again tomorrow.


	2. Day 2

John woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear at 5:00am. 

Unbeknownst to John, he actually had a pretty similar morning routine to Monica: Get up, make tea, have breakfast (usually chocolate pop tarts) and shower.

John didn't enjoy his job, it basically consisted of him being paid peanuts to sit around doing nothing all day. Some people would love it but theres no food, no drinks and no wifi. So yeah, its pretty crap.

He arrived at work at 6am on the dot. He found himself thinking of Monica’s voice. A beautiful voice to go with a beautiful name. He felt the sudden urge to talk to her again. John had been in love before, or so he thought, but it never felt anything like he was feeling right now. Was this love at first sight? He shook the thoughts from his head, trying not to get carried away. 

He opened the door to the little room that he would be spending the next 12 hours. 

His mind wandered off to Monica again.

He turned round in his swivel chair and pressed the button that shut the gate down. Now it wouldn't open unless he wanted it to. He was desperate to see Monica again, and this was the only way he would be able to speak to her.

*1 hour later*

John had spoken to about 11 angry people demanding an answer as to why the gate wasn't opening. Every time he used the same excuse - “Sorry, Sir/Miss, the electronics aren't working. They should be fixed in the next couple of days.”. Some would respond with exhausting “Thank you”’s, others weren't so thankful.

“Hello? The gate isn't working again.”

Finally John heard the familiar voice he was waiting for. He almost fell off his chair trying to get over to the microphone.

 

“Hey Monica. Sorry about that, the wires are broken.”

“Hi John. When will they be fixed?”

“Well… ah, the truth is… it works fine”

“What?! You made all these people wait and then get out of their car in the rain first thing in the morning?? Why would you do that??”

“Because… well… this is gonna sound odd, but I wanted to speak to you again.”

There was no response form Monica. John began to panic, had he said too much? He’s never even met the woman face to face for god’s sake.

“Sorry Monica, that was totally out of hand, I shouldn't have said that, I-“

“John, its okay. But how could you want to speak to me so bad? You don't even know me?”

“Yeah, I know, but… its your voice. And you're really beautiful too. I can see you in the CCTV camera.”

John stopped talking as he realised how creepy that sounded.

“Wow, uh, I don’t really know what to say”

Monica waited for a reply so she could listen to John’s voice, she hadn't admitted this to herself yet, but she loved John’s voice as well. She hadn't had the pleasure of seeing his face yet though.

“You don't have to say anything Monica. Just get yourself to work before you're late.”

“Okay. Bye John.”

John sat back and watched Monica as she ran back to her car in the morning rain. How could he have been so selfish? Making her and a bunch of other people get out their car in the rain just so he could speak to her.

His eyes began to close over, ready for a nap.

Just as he was drifting off, he heard his favourite voice saying his name. He thought for a second it was just his imagination, the beginning of a dream. He opened his eyes and realised it wasn't a dream. 

“John? John, you there?”

He jumped over to the mic.

“Yeah??”

“Look, you clearly like me and I fear I may be on the verge of liking you too so… Wanna meet somewhere for a drink maybe?”

Monica waited for a reply, thinking how weird this was. She hadn't seen this mans face. She had no clue who he was yet she was proposing a date with him.

“Yeah.. Yeah I’d love that. How about Dexter’s at 7? We could get something to eat too?”

“Sure. Sounds good. I’ll give you my number so we can find each other.”

They exchanged phone numbers and then Monica left for work.

John sat back again, smiling uncontrollably. He hadn't felt this happy for what felt like forever.

Monica finally drove into the car park. Had she really just done that? She felt a little unsure of going on this date but there was part of her that felt the need to meet this John face to face.


End file.
